The other girl
by DottedCrotchet
Summary: An OC story. Just to practice writing. Charlotte follows Kagome into the well and discovers a pretty crazy new lifestyle.


Author's note: This was a dream that I had once. I'm not even kidding. A dream. But I figured it would be a good opportunity to practice my writing. Feedback would be appreciated, however, this is not something I am writing seriously. Just for fun, and to hopefully improve my vocab. And my OC is extremely stereotype. Thanks for reading! (And I know some of my phrases are terribly lame- 'admiring the splendour' is particularly bad:)

Wherever Charlotte went in her new hometown, she was certain to get some stares from other people. She didn't blame anyone- she was very confident, so she actually didn't mind. But as she was gazing around her classmates, she couldn't help but notice how different she really was.

Very thick, curly and generally uncontrollable hair? Tick. (That she might add, was also blonde).

Long sticky-outy type nose? Tick.

Curvaceous hips? (As in, very curvy) Tick.

Bright green eyes? Tick.

But what else is to be expected when your family recently moved to Japan from Australia? Charlotte was naturally, quite clever, so fortunately picking up the new language hadn't been that difficult. But it was pretty tough when half of the school's population stop what they're doing and blatantly stare at you as you walk down the corridor. Charlotte had been living in Tokyo for around two months now, and she thought she knew all of her classmates- except apparently for one.

Kagome Higurashi had apparently been sick for the past two months with an absolutely awful list of illnesses. Charlotte was also surprised to learn that she had been constantly ill for several months now. She gazed at Kagome- she looked fine to her, if not very healthy. Not really what you expect after recently becoming ill with . Charlotte decided that she had an interesting and curious situation- and she did love solving mysteries. She determined that it was time to get to know her.

After school that day, Charlotte quickly walked outside with some of her friends. They were all laughing about some weird joke a teacher tried to make, where Charlotte suddenly noticed Kagome. However, she was currently tied up with a bit of a problem. She seemed to have crashed into something or someone, and as an unfortunate result, several small pink crystals spilled out of her bag. Kagome hurriedly picked them, before glancing around and running away. Charlotte walked slowly over the spot, trying to think of some reason for the odd behavior. But then, something caught her eye. It was one of Kagome's curious pink shards! Charlotte bent down and picked it up. Well, it might be a pain, but at any rate it would be a good excuse to meet her.

After getting Kagome's address from one of her friend's, Charlotte headed over to the house. She was walking up the large amount of steps ("seriously, how many steps are there?") before arriving at Kagome's house. It was a very nice house, but just as Charlotte was admiring the splendor, Kagome came rushing out of her house into a little shack by the side.

"Hey! Kagome! Wait!" Charlotte called out.

But Kagome didn't hear, and ran inside the shack.

"Oi! Kagome! I have something of yours!" Charlotte ran into the shed- "What could be so urgent?" She thought. But to her surprise, she saw Kagome leaping up, and jumping right into a well in the middle of the floor.

And to make things even more surprising, Kagome also disappeared.

Charlotte stared suspiciously at the well. She observed it from every angle. Trying to find anything that might set this well out of the ordinary. Heck, she even counted the wood panels and observed shading on the wood. The shading on the wood. To her immense puzzlement, she came to the conclusion that there was nothing that set this well apart from any others. Not being one to say 'no' when adventure strikes, Charlotte decided to jump into the well.

"Well really, what's the worst that could happen?" She thought.

She took a deep breath, took off from the ground and threw herself in.

And when she looked back up, instead of seeing the wooden roof, she saw clear, blue sky.


End file.
